


One day

by Florar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, SHEITH - Freeform, Self-Harm, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florar/pseuds/Florar
Summary: A soulmate au where the last letter of your soulmates name is inked on your skin.Lance struggles when he faces the realities of his soulmate





	One day

_One day whether you_  
_are 14,_  
_28_  
_Or 65_

The hand on the clock slowly ticked, as the students in the classroom waited anxiously for class to end. Lance's eyes watched the teacher as he passed back the most recent test, Lance felt he did great on this test. The teacher placed his test on his desk and Lance smile brightly at the marks displayed on his paper, all his studying had finally paid off.

He turned in his chair towards Keith and held his paper up, sticking his tongue out as he did so. Keith only smirked and held up his paper, which held a higher score than Lance's. Lance pouted at Keith and turned back around in his chair. The bell rang, dismissing class for the day, and Lance made his way toward Keith.

"I'll score better than you on the next test, so watch your back mullet" Lance boasted, crossing his arms.

Keith scoffed and looked up at Lance, "You wouldn't have scored that high if I hadn't helped you study" Keith reminded, zipping up his backpack. He stood up with a swift motion and made his way towards the door.

"Well, I'll do better next time without your help studying" Lance replied, walking up next to Keith, who simply rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Lance was about to say something until he felt someone give him a slight shove towards Keith. He quickly balanced himself before bumping into the other boy, looking over he saw Pidge standing there with a small smirk on her face, with Hunk standing next to her.

"C'mon you guys! Just touch already so it will be official!" Pidge whined, making Lance chuckle. He looked at his wrist to see a letter H inked into his skin, Keith had one that looked exactly the same, except with the letter E. Soul mates, their wrists were marked with the last letter of their soulmates name, and once you made physical contact with your soul mate the name on your wrist would be complete.

"Don't say that, we might not even be soul mates!" Lance argued, stepping away from Keith.

"Well then why not test it? It won't hurt to try, and I can't handle this suspense!" Pidge countered. Lance felt differently though, if Keith wasn't his soulmate it would hurt a lot. The slight chance Keith wasn't his soulmate was why Lance kept his distance and never tried to see if they were soulmates.

"You'll never convince him Pidge, let it go" Hunk said, setting a hand on Pidge's shoulder.

"Thank you, Hunk" Lance said, making Pidge groan in annoyance, before walking away, Hunk on her heels.

_You will stumble upon_  
_someone who will start_  
_a fire in you that cannot die._

Keith had made such a big impact on Lances life, sure he called him his rival but that didn't mean he wouldn't mind being his soulmate. Lance felt close to Keith, Keith had been there for him through many challenges in his life, always finding something to say to make him feel better. While Lance made it appear they were rivals, there was a deeper, closer connection they shared. Keith made Lance a better person, taunting Lance and making him try harder so he would become better. It seemed odd but they made it work, and Lance was grateful to have him in his life. Lance followed Keith out of the building, they lived in the same neighborhood, so they walked home together very often.

"Man, school is so tiring. We should go out for ice cream this weekend" Lance offered, looking towards Keith, who looked back at him.

"Sure, why not" He said with a shirt of the shoulders. Lance smiled and threw his arms behind his head as they walked. Lance opened his mouth again but froze as his eyes lingered toward the upcoming crosswalk, a car was zooming quickly towards a man crossing the street, and the car looked like it had no intention of slowing down.

"Look out!" Lance shouted at the man, but the man had his earbuds in, making it impossible for Lance to warn him of the danger coming at him. Keith reacted quickly, reaching out for the mans arm and pulling him back onto the sidewalk. In his movements Keith had bumped into Lance, but they were both too focused on the man to realize it.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked the man, who still looked shocked from his near death experience.

The man stiffly nodded, "I think I'll be fine" He replied. After his response Keith was quiet, his eyes lingering to his wrist, and then to the mans wrists. Lance looked over and saw the names etched onto the others skin, making him stop as he looked down at his own. There on Lances wrist was Keith's name,

"I, I think we're soulmates" The man said, making Keith stiffly nod at him. Lance watched with tears eyes as they interacted, how was this possible. Lance blinked away his tears and made his way towards the two. They really were soulmates, and Lance didn't know what to do, because he was Keith's soulmate too.

"I'm Takakshi Shirogane, but I prefer to be called Shiro" The man introduced, making Keith smile.

"Keitn" He replied simply. Lance stood silently, a blank look on his face. This could t be happening, this really couldn't be happening. Keith looked over at Lance, and he made a forced smile towards Keith.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get acquainted then" Lance said dully, flashing Keith another quick before walking across the crosswalk towards his how. Lances head fell as the tears finally escaped his eyes.

_However, the saddest,_  
_most awful truth you will_  
_ever come to find-_

Lance slammed the door to his room shut, dumping his bag on the floor as he fell on his bed. Tears continued to fall down his face as he clutched a pillow close to his chest, why had this happened to him? Lance dug his fingers into the name etched on his wrist, wanting it to just go away. His thoughts became overbearing, echoing through his mind, tainting him. Lances breathing began to pick up and more tears fell down his cheeks, his nails still digging into the name that covered his wrists.

He picked his head up from the pillow and looked at his marred wrist, a clenching feeling in his gut overcame him as he pulled down his sleeve. The aching in his chest wouldn't go away, why wouldn't go away? Lance let his head fall back onto his pillow and closed his eyes, a few tears escaping before he fell into a deep slumber.

Lance had avoided Keith at school, turning to go In the other direction when he saw Keith. Every time Lance saw him his heart clenched, and everything in his body seemed to stop working. Lance knew he could never look at Keith the same again, which made his heart hurt even more.

Lance spun around when he heard Hunk call out his name, "Lance! Buddy, are you joining us for lunch, Keith is introducing his soulmate to everyone" Hunk asked, standing a few feet from Lance.

Lance thought for a moment, "uh, I was actually heading home, I haven't been feeling well" He lied, Hunk frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need to talk, you can come to me, okay?" Hunk said, staring Lance in the eyes.

Lance smiled, "Of course, buddy" He replied, giving Hunk one last smile before walking away. Lance slowed his pace as he walked past the cafeteria, his group of friends gathered around Keith and his soulmate. Keith looked happy as his soulmate spoke, everyone else looked interested. Lance sadly smile and walked out of the building, the feeling in his chest returning.

Lance ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he didn't want to be near the Shiro guy, the guy who had ruined his life. Seeing how everyone had been towards Keith's soulmate made something within Lance snap. He opened the door to his house with force and ran straight to his room, slamming his door.

Lances breathing picked up and he slid to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest. Choked sobs left his mouth as tears streamed down his tanned cheeks. He was thinking, thinking of all the bad things he had done, all of the mistakes he made, his faults and weaknesses, trying to figure out what he had done to deserve this. He felt regret curl up in his chest, maybe if he had just figured out he and Keith were soulmates sooner, then maybe, just maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe if Lance had been a better person, then maybe it would have turned out different.

Lance clutched his head and let out another sob. He hated the idea of soulmates, he hated that he was doomed to be alone for the rest of his life, he hated whoever decided that Keith had to be his soulmate, and most of all, he hated himself. The voice in his head said it didn't matter, that it was too late, and that thought just made Lance cry harder.

He despised the letters inked on his skin. Nail marks weren't a sufficient way of removing them. In his misery hazed mind, one idea popped up. Lance scavenged for a sharp metal object. As he grabbed the handle of the closest one, the blade's gleam that reflected his tormented expression. Its razor-sharp edge guaranteed to do the job.

Every muscle in his body told him to stop, but the thought whirling around in his head overcame them. At first, he gently pricked the letter, a bead of crimson exuding from the wound. When that failed to erase it, he slashed the first letter in half. Scarlet liquid trickled down his arms but the ink didn't fade. For a while, he just let his life liquid fall like the tears from his face.

The letters sneered at him and his failed attempt to get rid of them. The copper smell filled his nostrils, but it was the hematic liquid mixed with the black ink which burned his eyes and sickened him. Lance fumbled for some cloth to clot the injury. He bandaged the wound tightly and got rid of any evidence of his self-harm. At least this gave him something to do other than sob. With his wrist treated, he was forced to let the negativity consume him, no longer having the power to keep it at bay.

He let more tears fall as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through the contacts and stopping at a certain name, Keith. Lance hesitated before clicking on the message button, his fingers slowly typed out his short message before pressing send.

'I'm sorry'

Lance wiped his tears away before leaving his room, walking into the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of his siblings medication. Lance entered his room again and picked up his phone, a frown forming on his lips.

'For what?'

The message lit up his screen as he struggled to stop his tears, he was alone again. Keith and a soulmate now, he didn't need Lance. Some say that a life without a soulmate was horrendous and empty; therefore a life where your soulmate is snatched away by someone else must not be worth living. Lance couldn't live with the feeling in his chest every time he saw Keith, or every time he glanced down at his wrist. His life wasn't worth it, he didn't want to be alone. Lance popped the lid of the pills open, his hands shaking as he dumped a good handful on his hand.

Lance let another choked sob escape his throat, he was destined to be alone, the meaning of life seemed pointless to Lance now. He tossed the handful of pills into his mouth and swallowed thickly, coughing as they slipped down his throat. Lance clutched his phone to his chest as he slid down to the floor, his head throbbed as the pills settled in.

Dizziness took over and lance felt more tears slide down his cheeks, his breathing got slower as it became more difficult to intake the air he needed. Lance shakily typed something on his phone, feeling himself about to lose conciseness. His fingers hit the send button and Lance let his phone fall to the ground.

'For falling in love with you'

Lance looked up towards the ceiling as black dots swarmed his vision, he chuckled when he heard his phone ding. Before he could respond his vision faded to black.

_Is they are not always_  
_with whole we spend our lives with._

**Author's Note:**

> I referenced this from another story, but I can't for the life of me remember what story it was.


End file.
